


Alice's Knight In Shining Armor

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	1. Chapter 1

A sweet blonde haired blue eyed girl named Alice was walking down the streets of New York City at night because she heard about a great Chinese food place that just opened. As she continued to go down a street there was a voice coming from an alley.  
"Hey girly. Man aren't you lookin fine" the leader said. "Hey give me all that you got girly and no one gets hurt" he says.  
"I don't have much. Please just go away and leave me alone."  
"Fraid I can't do that girly"  
Then suddenly all the purple dragons start to come closer and closer trapping her. She feels her back hit a brick wall and she knows she is trapped. They come closer and closer. One has her hsnds on her blouse ripping it open. Another slides her skirt down her legs. She feels fear now because she knows she is going to get raped by these punks.  
"Please someone help me" she screams really loudly.  
Suddenly shurikens were thrown out of nowhere and hit the leader in the shoulder causing him to bleed. Then a shadow cane from behind another and roundhouse kicked him till he was unconscious. Then the shadow punched another in the gut. Then it used someone kind of weapon on the last one. They were all down for the count.  
"Thank......thank you so much for saving me" she tells the shadow.  
"It was nothin doll face. But uh you should probably fix yourself first said the shadow looking away from her. She realized her skirt was dine by her ankles and her tip was ripped open showing her bra. She blushed heavily. She quickly pulled up her skirt and tied her shirt and covered herself as much as she could despite her shirt being ripped in places.  
"Can I ask your name babe?" the shadow says to her.  
"It's Alice." "And what is your name?" she asks.  
"My name is Raphael."  
"Can I see you what you look like Raphael?"  
"No you can't" he says to her almost barking it.  
"No one must know what I look like. You wouldn't like what you see"  
"I......I wouldn't mind. I don't care what you look like."  
"No. Now you just go before more purple dragons show up. Go to a street with lots of people. Understand?"  
"Yes I do. I will go. Thank you for saving me Raphael"  
The shadow doesn't reply. Instead the shadow nods to her and then quickly jumps up on the fire escape and jumps on a rooftop of a building and disappears into the night. Alice quickly gets out of there calls the police telling them where the punks are and quickly goes to a street full of people and going back home.  
"Forget going out to eat tonight" she says as she makes her way to her apartment. She quickly unlocks the door and goes inside and gets changed making dinner at home instead.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The next day she was in school in gym class. They had to do the mile run. She went around the track and ran her laps. Alice was the first one to finish. She asked to be excused to go to get some water. As she was walking by a fence a shadow was there in the trees calling to her.  
"Yo babe it's me Raphael."  
"Raph it's you!" she said excitedly.  
She went over to the shadow but she was immediately blindfolded.  
"Oh no you don't sweet cheeks. You thought that during the day you would be able to see me better. Well sorry babe but that's not gonna happen. I told you I can't have you knowing what I look like."  
"Oh come on. That's not fair!"  
"You know doll face I am getting turned on just seeing you looking like that."  
"Huh? What?"  
Even though she couldn't see she felt a gaze staring at her intensely. He could see the sweat showing what was underneath her top and Raph was getting turned on. He could smell the sweat and victory all over her body. He didn't know why but he wanted her. So he grabbed her and ran off with her.  
"Raph what are you doing? Let me go!"  
"Nuh uh fraid not babycakes but you're coming with me"  
Suddenly Alice was getting scared. She didn't know what Raph wanted with her nor did she know what he was going to do to her. She was still blindfolded. Suddenly she felt herself being put back down on the ground. But she noticed that her hands were tied. She struggled to get out of it but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly she felt something against her pelvis. Something hard and sticking out. He or actually threw himself on top of her in a flurry flash so fast. He quickly took off her shorts then he took off her shirt. She was now in her undergarments. She felt a tongue sliding down the base of her neck to her breasts in her bra. The tongue was moist and cold. She felt fingers gently slip off her panties and then unhook her bra. She was now nude. She still couldn't see and she was still tied. She felt lips on her own. They kissed and stayed like that for what seemed like minutes until they had to part for air. His tongue licked her mouth asking for entrance. He slid hid tongue in her mouth giving her a French kiss. Their tongues battled each other but she came out on top and won their tongue lashing battle. Then those smooth thick lips went to her neck and begin to suck there. She started to moan  
"Oh god Raph" she said.  
Then he went to her ear and nibbled and bit on it.  
"Ouch" she said  
Then the lips planted kisses all over her face forehead, nose, cheeks, and mouth then the lips planted kisses all over her neck. A three fingered hand cupped her right breast and massaged her ripe juicy nipple while lips kissed the other unattended nipple. Then that nipple was massaged and played with too. She felt herself being turned over onto her stomach. She turn felt a cold hard hand slap her right across the ass. It left an imprint and a stinging sensation but she was loving it. It was pleasure to her.   
"Oh Raph you sexy beast. I want more. Please give me more!"  
"Ok babe but trust me it's gonna hurt if you're a virgin."  
"Oh god that's what I am Raph. I am a virgin"  
"Don't worry Alice I will be very gentle."  
So then she felt a face on between her thighs. He locked and kissed her inner thighs then went straight to her pussy. He licked and kissed the clitoris. She moaned even louder this time.  
"God Raph stop making me wait"  
"Easy now babe. Hold your horses."  
Then he fingered her. He put a finger and moved it around in there pushing up and touching her G-spot. He then took it out and licked the juices off his finger. He could feel that she was very tight up in there.   
"That's it I can't wait anymore. Please fuck me now Raph!"  
"Alright babe but you asked for it."  
He positioned himself on top of her and slowly begin to push his entrance into hers. At first it was pain and she started to cry.  
"Raph please stop. It really hurts!" She cried out.  
"It's ok babe I promise the pain won't last long"  
He begin to stroke her face with his hand and he kissed her tenderly.  
"Ok Raph I trust you."  
So he continued going in further and deeper but very slowly. He pushed his dick farther in and soon the pain turned into pleasure and new feelings washed over her. Lust and desire cane over her and she wanted more.   
"Faster Raph please" she begged.  
"Ok sweet cheeks. Here I come."  
He started thrusting now really really fast that he was practically riding her. She started to move to the steady fast pace and then he slid out of her rolling onto his side. Then wrapping his arms around her her pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Both were panting and out of breath.   
"Raph that was amazing. You are a sex god."  
"I don't know about that toots but you maybe right."  
He give her ass another hard slap before untying her hands and now taking the blindfold off of her. She opened her eyes and she couldn't believe what she saw. There with arms wrapped around her was a humanoid green turtle wearing a red mask around his eyes. She was a little shocked and surprised at first but she always had a feeling.  
"You know I always had a feeling that you weren't human."  
"Really? What gave me away?"  
"Call it women's intuition." Plus the fact you wouldn't let me see what you looked like."  
"Well Alice this is me. So what do you think?"  
"I think you look sexy and hot Raph."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really" she said as she giggled.  
Soon her eyes became heavy and she closed her eyes and snuggled up to Raph and put her head on his plastron and soon fell asleep. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and he so in found himself drifting off to sleep too with her in his arms.

The End


End file.
